phantomologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coding Tips
Sometimes the best way to edit a page is to write out the properties you want in the 'Source Editor'! When editing you can find it in the drop down menu at the top right-hand side of the page. It looks like this: Once you open the Source Editor, a new window will appear. This displays the 'text' only version of a page. Here you can insert text formatting, galleries, infoboxes, charts, etc. We'll now go through the most 'used' editing tools you may want when writing a page. Formatting There are multiple things you can do in the Source Editor for formatting text. Here's a few. Headings If you want to make text into a heading so it stands out from the paragraph text, you can add '=' around it. Adding multiple '=' signs creates different types of headings. For example, if we wrote text like this it will appear on the page like this And so on and so forth. Using a single '=' will not do anything, and you can use up to 7 to create different types/sizes of text. Bold/Italics/Links * Writing text with a single quotation (') can create different effects on the text in Source Editor. For instance, using '' around an area of text (for example, this) makes italic text like this '' while using '()''' around an area of text (for example, 'this') creates text like '''this. * To link to other pages ON the Wiki, one uses the '[[' symbol to surround an article name. The important thing here is the text must be EXACTLY the article title, otherwise it will not work. * Since you MUST use the exact title, there is a way to write it so that you can see different text instead (while still linking to the correct title regardless). You do what you would normally do when writing a link, however, while still inside the brackets one would put the '|' symbol after the article title, and then follow it with the text you would want the link to appear as. (So example would link to article 'x' but the text that would appear on the page would say 'example.' * To link to other pages OUTSIDE of the Wiki (like a url) on would simply use a single '[' bracket, placing inside the url one would want to link to, and then what text you would want the link to appear of. (So example would link to page 'x' but show the text 'example' Galleries * To create a gallery, one must create the tag ' and the closing tag ' * Inside the brackets, one would place the images you would want to feature in the gallery, as well as any captions (which would be written AFTER the image title with a '|' beforehand. * Any images placed in a gallery must already be uploaded to the Wiki. The images will appear on the page in the order that you write them in. * Example: ' x|example x|example2 x|example3 ' Infoboxes * Infoboxes are important in that they display a summary of information on the page. Currently we only have an Infobox for actors. We have an example of how we wish the actor page to be formatted here. * You will 'call' the infobox by first starting with double curled brackets (' and so on and so forth. You 'close' the infobox using the curled brackets just like how you 'call' on it. * A special bit of code: if you wish to include a 'tabbed' gallery in the infobox (for example, you want an image of the actor back when they were in the show AND a current photo.) You simply would write this bit of code in the image = 'x' area: |image = ''' '''x|example1 x|example2 x|example3 |''' Essentially you take the same code one would use for a gallery and input it in the place of the image area. Tables * Tables are quite easy. You open with a single curled bracket '''('{') followed by '|' (so ' ' * If you wish to make a caption for the table, you would write '|+'' followed by the text you want. '''You place this at the top after ' ' Which would appear as. Styling Tables * There are also multiple ways to format a table. For example, simply writing it the way above makes a plain chart. If you wish to add a 'style' you would write the code immediatly after '{|' (in the same row). * So if you wish to add something like a border, you would write {| border="1" (thickness of the border changes depending on the number you imput, which can be any integer.) * If we wish to give the chart a background color, you would place {| style="background-color:yellow;" (Of course the color doesn't need to be yellow. It can be any 'named' html color or hex code. You can find them all here. * Obviously there are many more ways to format a chart but these are just the simplest. * For the sake of organization,we have a few nifty labels we can use if we wish to make a certain page at to make 'long' tables collapsible using this code {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" Only the header '!' will remain visible when the table is made smaller. Page Labels * Finally, we have a system to make certain pages 'visible' to others. For instance, say we have a page or image we want the mods to delete. We'd simply place the tag ' ' on the page. * Another useful tag is if a page created is not finished or needs more info (we call this a 'stub'). If we want others to find it and work on it we would add the tag ' '. * Any time an image or page is labeled with either of these tags, it will be placed in a category page, which will show us which things need to be deleted or edited!